Electronic content in automobiles has been growing over the last decade. Controls, switches, and electronic functions are now incorporated within the vehicle offering a selection of a variety of additional features. Proportionate to the growth in electronics, the number and complexity of wire harnesses for connecting the controls to the vehicular systems has also increased, as have the number of parallel connections therebetween.
One known industry approach for realizing parallel interconnections between controls is a junction box. Conventional service or junction boxes are well known in the art, particularly in the automobile industry. Centralizing the connections of the electrical system of automobiles, junction boxes provides support for the interconnections of various power lines, as well as for various components, including relays, electronic modules and connectors, for example. Prior to this centralization approach, connections were distributed totally or partially, at various points of the automobile.
With the increased electronic content of automobiles, however, there has been a movement within the automotive to further integrate more features and enhance the capability of the junction box. This effort has been focused on developing a printed circuit board ("PCB") having a centralized controller to monitor and control an automobile's features and functions. One outstanding problem in realizing this goal has been finding a method for fabricating a PCB which conducts power signals to power all functional elements, as well as data signals to control all functional elements.